First Kiss, Last Hug
by iceblueyes
Summary: Tomoyo knew that after three years of trying to forget Eriol, he would always be her first kiss and the person who gave her her last hug.
1. Reminiscence

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my knight in Wonderland named Kay. Thanks for appreciating and reading my stories about Eriol and Tomoyo. Hope you enjoy reading this one.

-Hime

Chapter One: Reminiscence

Tomoyo had arrived at Japan at last. A wry smile form from her lips as she breathed in the air of Japan. It has been three years since she haven't return here. Her mother wanted her to study in Paris to know all about designing some gowns. She told her Mom that she wanted to put up a boutique someday that's why when she graduated from high school, her mother told her she'll study in Paris. Her mother told her she had a friend there who can help her about fashion designing. As much as she doesn't want to leave, she had to. Leave Japan and leave the people she loves the most. Suddenly, a blue-eyed boy appeared in her mind. The boy that she loves the most even if three years had passed.

"I wonder if he already had a love one", she thought as her bodyguards saw her and took her bags.

"Welcome back Ojou-sama", one of her bodyguards said as she opened the door for her Mistress. Tomoyo nodded with a smile.

"It's good to be back Ai", Tomoyo said as she went into the car.

"Your mother is waiting in the mansion, Ojou-sama", Ai added. Tomoyo nodded.

"Arigatou, Ai", she replied as Ai closed the door. Tomoyo sighed as she rested her head on the back of the seat. The radio was turned on as she heard the DJ, who is a girl, on the radio, saying something.

_So how are you guys doing? It's a good thing the weather is fine today. It's a sunny Sunday after all._

Tomoyo was busy watching the scenery of her hometown. Cherry blossoms falling to the ground. How she missed Japan very much.

_Anyway guys, here's a song for you-Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Enjoy the song and enjoy your Sunday. This song is been requested lately. I wonder if these people are broken hearted. Kidding! Well enjoy the song!_

Tomoyo snapped back from reality when she heard the DJ said that. "Oh no. Not Bleeding Love", she thought as she sulks in her seat. "Memories flooded back whenever I hear that song". The musical started just when Tomoyo thought what happened three years ago.

~*~*~*~*~

Flashback

_Eriol came back to Japan when they were in first year high school. They couldn't believe that he came back after two years later. Tomoyo wasn't even paying attention to their teacher that time because she was drawing some dresses at the back of her notebook. When she gets bored, she gets her notebook and drew._

"_He's a new student from England. I think some of the old students know him when he was in grade five. He is Eriol Hiiragizawa", Terada said, introducing him to the class. When Tomoyo heard that, she looked up from her seat._

"_Hajimemashite minna-san", the blue-haired boy said and bowed to them. Some gasped and some girls were giggling. Terada was looking for a seat for him._

"_Ah, you may seat right next to Daidouji-san, Hiiragizawa-kun. You knew Tomoyo Daidouji right?" Terada said. Eriol didn't look at Terada and his sapphire eyes were fixed at Tomoyo's._

"_Hai sensei. I knew Daidouji-san when we were in grade five", he replied._

"_I'm sure you haven't forgotten Sakura Kinomoto and the others", their teacher replied. Eriol's eyes looked at Sakura who was seated at the front of Tomoyo._

"_Iie, I haven't forgotten my classmates in fifth grade", he said. Sakura smiled at him. Eriol smiled back._

"_That's good to hear. You may seat right next to Daidouji-san", Terada added. Eriol nodded in reply._

"_Hai sensei", Eriol said as he walked to where Tomoyo was. She was looking at him-he was handsome now, even wearing those glasses. His complexion the same with hers-it was pale. But what she likes the most is his blue eyes. Sapphire eyes._

"_Long time no see-Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo-san", he greeted._

"_Long time no see", Sakura and Syaoran greeted back. It took some time for Tomoyo to greet back. Sakura hit her elbow lightly._

"_A-Anou…it's good to see you again…Hiiragizawa-kun", Tomoyo replied, her cheeks flushing. Sakura and Syaoran chuckled as Eriol sat next to her._

"_You may call me Eriol, Tomoyo. I don't mind", he said gently. Her face was still flushing as she immediately looked away._

"_O-Okay then…E-Eriol-kun…"she didn't saw his smile on his face._

"_Arigatou"._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Tomoyo sighed remembering that first encounter with him. She was so shy with him that time. She didn't even know why. She wasn't close with Eriol after all. But fate had a plan so that she and Eriol could be close. They were classmates from first year to fourth year high school. And that's the time she's been infatuated with her closest friend.

~*~*~*~*~

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_

_And everyone's looking around, thinking I'm going crazy_

_~*~*~*~*~_

She knew she was in love with him, yes she was. It was only him she could think of every night. But she knew she could never capture his heart the way he captured hers. She remembered that scene when she told him she had fallen in love with him. She doesn't want to remember that scene but it suddenly appeared in her mind.

~*~*~*~*~

_But I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_They were in fourth year high school already and still her feelings didn't fade. They were walking home from school. Sakura and Syaoran went ahead since Eriol and Tomoyo were cleaners. Tomoyo was gripping her bag, her hands were turning cold. She was at the back of Eriol when Eriol noticed she was walking very slowly. He turned around and asked, "Something wrong?" she looked at him and looked away. She realized, she stopped walking and Eriol went to her._

"_Nandemonai", she replied. Eriol rolled his eyes on what she said._

"_I've known you for four years and you can't fool me Tomoyo, you know that", Eriol said. Tomoyo sighed, still not looking at him._

"_I told you it's nothing", she said again and resumed walking. When she passed by him, he grabbed her hand. She turned to him, her cheeks flushing. "E-Eriol-kun?"_

"_Please tell me what's on your mind. You don't look like you are okay", he replied. He released her hand as she was still looking at the ground._

"_I don't want you to get angry"._

"_I won't be angry at you. Not in a million years", he said with a grin. She gave a wry smile and bit her bottom lip._

"_You wouldn't like this but somehow I couldn't keep it anymore". Eriol went closer to her and smoothened her cheek using the back of his hand._

"_What is it?" he asked, softly. Too softly that she could feel her heart is breaking. Because she know who he really loves but still she wanted to tell him that she had already been in love with him for four years already._

"_Eriol-kun, I…I…"she was groping for words. Words that wouldn't come out of her mouth. And he was so gentle, it was breaking her heart. "I don't want to lose you", she thought. "But I wanted to tell you"._

"_Tomoyo, its okay if you can't tell it to me right now-"_

"_I love you", she immediately blurted. Eriol was taken aback on what she said. "For a long time already"._

Tomoyo closed her eyes, not wanting to recall his words. But she did. She could never forget the words he told her that day she confessed to him.

"_I'm sorry Tomoyo. But I'm still in love with Kaho"._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_~*~*~*~*~  
_Tomoyo closed her eyes and covered it with her right hand. Her tears were falling. She was crying silently. She knew he could never love him back because his heart belongs to Kaho-always to her. She wonders if there'll come a time she'll capture his heart the way he captures hers.

A sarcastic smile was on her lips while listening to the rest of the song. She'll never forget the song Bleeding Love because she told him personally she remembers him whenever that song is played. But that was the time when she didn't told him she loves him.

"Damn that song", she muttered as she heard the refrain of the song again. She let the music take her away.

To be continued…


	2. Her Memories

Author's Note: I don't own the song Bleeding Love from Chapter One and I don't own the song Teardrops On My Guitar which is sung by Taylor Swift. Do enjoy! XD

Chapter Two: Her Memories

Eriol sighed as he sat down on the sofa. Getting his glasses and put it on the table, he massaged his temples. "Great, slight headache", he thought and remembered what Sakura told him a while ago. Tomoyo was back, after three years. Three years he had waited so that he could tell her how much he means to her. "But does she feels the same way?" he thought and groaned. "For why I didn't tell her my feelings back then, before she left Japan".

_This afternoon is so hot, don't you guys agree? It's a hot Sunday! Ah, heat wave!_ The DJ said on the radio. He looked at the radio and shook his head. "Nakuru must have forgotten to turn it off", Eriol thought when the DJ continued.

_But even though it's a hot Sunday, I hope you still enjoy the songs that I've been playing. Love songs to be exact._

Eriol groaned when he heard her say "Love Songs". He forgot it was Sunday and Nakuru's favorite FM Station plays love songs on Sunday.

_Well, this song is dedicated to you guys. Hope you enjoy listening to this one. Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. Till' then._

He was somewhat shocked on what the DJ said. Teardrops On My Guitar. He remembered Tomoyo sang that when they were in Senior High. It was Valentine's Day and they were having a program. And they don't have classes that day but they have activities in school to celebrate Valentine's Day. He couldn't forget that day when she sang that song. Eriol closed his eyes while listening to the song and while recalling the past.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I needing_

_Everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

~*~*~*~*~

_Flashback_

_After Tomoyo had confessed to him, it was a little awkward between them. He wanted to think that nothing had changed. That they were still friends. But every time he gets near her, she takes a distance away from him. Even Sakura and Syaoran noticed it already._

_It was Valentine's Day as he arrived at his classroom. He saw his classmates giving chocolates to their friends. A wry smile was on his lips. He remembered Tomoyo loves chocolates very much. He went to his seat and saw a heart shaped box with a red ribbon. He wonders who gave it to him. Could it be…"Ohayou Eriol-kun!" a cheerful voice greeted from behind. He turned around and saw Sakura, smiling at him._

"_Ohayou, Sakura-san. Neh, who gave this box of chocolate Sakura-san?" Eriol asked. Sakura grinned at him._

"_Guess who", she replied. Eriol tilts his head, thinking carefully._

"_You?" the Card Mistress shook her head. "It can't be my cute little descendant right?" Sakura laughed when he said that._

"_Iie, not me or Syaoran. Come on, I know you know who gave that to you", she said, grinning. There was only one person who he could think of._

"_Tomoyo….right?"Sakura nods on what he said and smiled. "Where is she anyway?"_

"_She's busy practicing for the program later", Sakura replied. A wry smile was on his lips._

"_I see", was all he could say as he looks at the box of chocolate._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_He saw her as she went out in the Music Room that lunch time, bringing her guitar. A wry smile was on his lips. Even though she didn't talk to him, she still gives him a box of chocolate. "Tomoyo", he called as he approached her. Tomoyo turned around to who was calling her and was not surprised it was Eriol._

"_N-Nani desu ka Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked. He smiled as he told her, "Domo for the chocolate, Tomoyo". A faint blush crept on her cheeks as she looked at the ground._

"_D-Dou itashimashite". He sighed. She can't even look at him in the eye anymore._

_Why did things changed between us, Tomoyo? He thought sadly. I miss you. But stubborn enough, he wouldn't even tell her._

"_Sakura said that you are going to perform today", he added as the two walked back to the classroom._

"_Hai, I'm gonna perform in our classroom. I would be the last to perform", she replied with a smile. He grinned at her._

"_Can't wait to hear you sing again". Tomoyo looked at him as she tilts her head._

"_Doushite?" he shyly looks away, a faint blush on his cheeks, finding the words to tell her._

"_B-Because I love to hear you sing". He didn't saw it but Tomoyo was smiling on what he said._

"_Arigatou Eriol-kun", was all she could say. But still, it was a little awkward to both of them after what have happened._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Eriol and Kaho were talking in the music room. He was kinda nervous. After how many years, he still loves Kaho. "Eriol, what is it?" Kaho asked; a wry smile on her lips. Should I tell her? He thought and sighed. He breathed in deeply and prepared himself to tell her._

"_Kaho, I still like you. No, scratch that, I still love you", he said. Kaho was somewhat taken aback on what he said. "Until now…"_

"_Eriol…"she didn't know what to say. True that she loves Eriol when he was in fifth grade but ever since he left..."I don't know if I still feel the same way…"she said gently, too gently that Eriol was startled on what she said._

"_You don't love me like you used to anymore?" he asked. It took her for a while to answer but she nodded on what he said. "May I ask why?" Kaho immediately look away, not wanting to break his heart._

"_Because when you left, Touya and I were rebuilding our relationship as friends", she replied. Then her eyes turned to his. "You knew I love Touya long ago right? When you left, Touya was there and somehow he revived the feelings I had for him long ago. Eriol… a part of me still loves Touya and just like you I've been waiting for him to tell me how he feels". A wry smile was on her lips as she sadly looked at him. "But that doesn't mean that I didn't have feelings for you when you were in grade five"._

"_I see", was all he could say. Too hurt to talk on how he feels. But he kept his cool, a wry smile on his lips. "The two of you have been dating, I presume?" Kaho nodded on his question._

"_Yup, I'm still waiting for him to tell me how he feels. I'm sure that somebody out there loves you too". She paused and looked at him intently. "I know Tomoyo-san is in love with you?"_

"_Oh? Could you tell?" he asked, as he crossed his arms, leaning at the wall. Kaho was sitting on the chair._

"_It's obvious, you know. You are somewhat dense. Realize your feelings for her before it's too late". She stood up from her seat as she was about to leave when Eriol called her. She turned around to look at him. "Hai Eriol?"_

"_Arigatou Kaho…for everything". She was somewhat puzzled on what she said but she smiled._

"_I think, for me, Tomoyo-san is the right person for you. You'll realize that I am right one of these days", Kaho added. She opened the sliding door and left. After a while, Eriol left the music room. But he didn't feel broken hearted. His heart was somewhat light as a feather and he didn't know why. He decided they still have a program and remembered Tomoyo would sing. He didn't know why but just thinking of her puts a smile on his lips._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Tomoyo saw Eriol entering the room, but somehow his facial expression changed. She thought there was something wrong with him. He just passed by her, without greeting her. Without realizing what she was doing, she grabbed his hand. That made him to look at her. "Everything all right?" she asked. Eriol smiled. He was somehow avoiding her because of what happened a while ago but still she could see right through him. He released his hand and patted her cheek lightly. A blush crept to her cheeks._

"_I'm perfectly fine", he replied. Tomoyo rolled her eyes on what he said._

"_Like hell you are. The moment you went into the room, and when I looked at you, I knew there was something wrong", she added. Her amethyst eyes looked at him. "AAren't you going to tell me? That is, if that's okay with you"._

"_Later", he replied. "Are you going to perform already?" she nodded with a smile on her face._

"_Yup. Right now"._

"_Since it's Valentine's Day and before we end our program, may we call on Tomoyo Daidouji for a song number", Naoko, their President in the classroom announced. Naoko was looking at Tomoyo if she was ready. Tomoyo was signaling her she'll be there in a minute._

"_I better go", she said as she looked at him. He grinned at her._

"_Good luck song bird", he teased. She shook her head with a smile on her face._

"_It's kinda unfair I'm the only performing when I know that you can play the piano"._

"_That is because there is no piano here", he replied as she laughed, getting her guitar._

"_Later Eriol-kun", she said as she left him, going to the front. She sat on the chair and positioned herself. Before she sang her song she told her classmates something. "Happy Valentine's minna-san. Hope you enjoying your Valentine's. As what I saw a while ago, many of you gave chocolates to your classmates. And if I know the lovers as well". Her classmates were laughing on what she said and some of them were blushing. "Anyway, this song is dedicated to all of you. Hope you like it. Once again, happy Valentine's"._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless wished I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops of my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_The two were in the rooftop after their activity. Tomoyo had called up that she would be going home late. She was leaning at the rail, looking at the city below. "You want to tell me something Eriol-kun?" Eriol didn't look at her when he replied, "Kaho and I were talking a while ago". Startled, she turned to face him._

"_And?" Sighing, he replied, still not looking at her._

"_She didn't feel the same way anymore because she and Touya have been seeing each other ever since I left. She said he revived her feelings". He finally looked at her, his eyes sober. She wanted to take away that pain._

"_Eriol-kun…"touching his cheek lovingly, he holds her hand that is on his cheek. He couldn't describe the feeling. He really wanted Kaho to love him but somehow she can't because her heart belongs to another. Suddenly, his arms went to her waist, pulling her close. She was somewhat startled why he did that. "E-Eriol-kun-"_

"_Please stay for a while", he said. Her scent was filling his senses. Her scent was like vanilla. "I need you…"his voice was fading but she heard him. She sighed as her arms went to his waist._

"_All right. I'll stay for a while", was her reply. He didn't know why but somehow he relaxed on what she said._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe _

_Get some sleep tonight_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_He heard the news that she was leaving after graduation. He couldn't believe it…she'll leave for Paris. He was playing the piano in the music room. He was pouring out his emotions through playing the piano. Why? Why does she need to leave? He knew the news from Sakura and Tomoyo never told him. He heard the sliding door opened and he knew it was her. "Sakura said you wanted to talk to me". Eriol heard her. He stopped playing the piano as he covered it. "What is it Eriol-kun?"_

"_Why am I the last to know that you were leaving, Tomoyo?" he asked gently. Too gently as he turned to look at her and went to her, his hands on his pocket. She was leaning at the wall as he stood in front of her. "You didn't tell me you were leaving for Paris". He heard her sigh and looked away._

"_It was too hard to break the news to Sakura but it was harder to break the news…"her eyes turned to him, looking at him intently. "…to you"._

"_I see", was all he could say as he placed his hand near the side of her head, trapping her and leaning close. "So that's why I was the last to know?"_

"_E-Eriol-kun, you are too close", she said stammering. "Mind if you move a bit?" looking at her like that, he couldn't understand what he feels. He doesn't want her to leave him. He doesn't know why but he feels empty without her._

"_No", he replied, a wry smile on his lips. "I won't"._

"_I-It's so hard to breathe", she said. "O-Onegai?"_

"_Just this once, Tomoyo", he said, leaning closer. Her face was flushing. He was really close. "Let me hold you…just this once". He couldn't control himself as his lips fell on hers. Slowly, teasing her lips. Tomoyo was somewhat shocked. She couldn't believe he was kissing her…really kissing her._

_Is this a dream? Because if it is, I don't want to wake up, Tomoyo thought. He pulled her close-close enough to feel her, close enough to kiss her deeply. He poured his emotions through the kiss._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Eriol opened his eyes as the song ended. He sighed. He remembered he was the one who gave her, her first kiss. He kissed her in the music room back then. And she responded to him through that kiss. He ran his fingers through his hair. _Now that she's back, I guess I have to tell her how I feel, he thought._ He stood up as he went to the radio and turned it OFF. A smile was on his lips because Sakura told him that tomorrow; they'll be going to Tomoyo's house. _I wonder if she still loves me…after three years._

To be continued…


	3. His True Feelings

Author's Notes: I don't own the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. This would be the last chapter, do enjoy.

Chapter Three: His True Feelings

Tomoyo fixed herself in the mirror for the tenth time. Seeing Eriol again makes her nervous. _Be still my fragile heart, _she thought, tying her dark hair in a ponytail. She sighed as some tresses fall to the side of her face. _Terrific, if only I'm not nervous then my hand won't be this cold._ A soft knock came to the door, startling her. "W-Who is it?"

"Ojou-sama, your friends are waiting for you downstairs", Aira, her personal maid said. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. Exactly five o'clock as what Sakura promised.

"Tell them to wait for me in the salon, Aira", Tomoyo instructed, looking at the mirror for the last time. "Tell them I'm coming down".

"Hai, Ojou-sama", Aira said and heard her footsteps as she left. Tomoyo couldn't describe her feelings right then and there. She was nervous, nervous to see him again.

_Everything would be okay,_ she thought as she left her room. _For three years, still my feelings for him didn't vanish. _She wondered if Eriol had a girlfriend already. A wry smile was on her face. If that is the case, how could she handle the pain?

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura was telling Syaoran and Eriol that she was exited about their performance tomorrow when the door opened. Tomoyo Daidouji peek inside the room and smiled when she saw the three. "Long time no see", Tomoyo said as she closed the doors. Sakura was almost near to tears.

"T-Tomoyo-san!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged her best friend slash second degree cousin immediately. Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.

"I miss you dear cousin", she said softly. Sakura was still not letting her go as Syaoran and Eriol stood up.

"Now Sakura, you better released Tomoyo before she would be choke to death", Syaoran reminded and shook his head. Sakura released Tomoyo and looked at her boyfriend.

"You're mean Syao. You would feel how I feel when your best friend and cousin left and is back after three years!" Syaoran held his hand up in surrender.

"Believe me I missed Meilin now that I've studied here in Japan", he said softly. Tomoyo shook her head at the scene. Still the old Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran went to Tomoyo and gave a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome back Tomoyo".

"It's good to be back Syaoran", was all she could say. Her eyes turned to Eriol immediately. He hasn't changed too. Still handsome as always. The guy who have captured her heart for three years. "Hi Eriol-kun", she said softly, too softly. As if only the two of them are in the salon. Eriol nodded as he went near her, took her hand and kissed it. A faint blush crept to her cheeks. As always, he has this effect on her.

"It's nice to see you again, Tomoyo-san", Eriol said, looking at her and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Right. So shall we sit down?" Tomoyo said as she extends her hand indicating the chairs. She sat down right next to Sakura. "Now that I'm back, what's new?" she asked, looking at Sakura. She looked at Sakura instead since Eriol was sitting across from her. She was still nervous.

"Tomorrow is the Sakura Festival and at five o'clock tomorrow, Eriol, Syaoran, and Yamazaki are gonna perform! In short Eriol's gonna sing a song! But they're just going to perform in school. There are no classes in the afternoon because of the activities." Eriol almost sputtered the tea that he was drinking when he grabbed the table napkin and wiped his mouth. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes looked at him.

"Y-You are going to sing tomorrow? You never told me in your mails that you had formed a band already! Eriol-kun your cruel", Tomoyo said, a naughty look was on her face. When Tomoyo left, she and Eriol mailed everyday but Eriol never told her through mail how he really feels about her.

"I was about to tell you but I didn't expect Sakura would told you in advance", he replied, as he lean back on the chair. "I'm not a good singer, mind you".

"Like hell Eriol, you have so many fan girls throwing at your feet whenever you sing", Syaoran added. Eriol tried his best not to blush.

"Oh really?" Tomoyo said eyeing him, an evil smile playing on her lips. To save his face, Eriol just rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, heaven help me", was all the Londoner could say. He heard the three laughs on what he said. He hid a smile when he saw Tomoyo laugh. _It's been a while that I hear her laugh. Like an angel._ Then her eyes met his at that instant. He was somewhat frozen.

"I'll be there to see their performance tomorrow", Tomoyo replied with a smile. "So do your best, okay?"

"R-Right, we'll do our best", Eriol replied. What the heck, he was acting like a high school boy in love for the first time. _I can't help it; I am in love with her. _Then he noticed her eyes turned to Syaoran.

"Ganbatte also, Syaoran-kun".

"I'll do my best Tomoyo-san, arigatou", Syaoran replied. Lucky for Syaoran he could act normal towards her. Of course, his cute descendant is in love with the Card Mistress after all and he is not in love with Tomoyo.

_Unlike me, _Eriol thought, drinking his tea the second time. _I wonder when is the right time to tell her._

"We won't stay long, right Syaoran?" Sakura said as she looked at her boyfriend with a smile. Syaoran looked at her like "Are we leaving?" then as if he got the picture, he nodded absentmindedly.

"R-Right, we are leaving. I have to take Sakura home. She has her curfew actually. Don't want her Otousan to get angry", Syaoran said as the two stood up.

"Neh, you are leaving? I thought you were staying for a long time!" Tomoyo said standing up also. Eriol also stood up, approving on what Tomoyo said.

"She's right my dear Sakura. I thought that we were staying longer for a while since Tomoyo just got back", Eriol added.

"We've got appointments Eriol-kun". Sakura turned to her cousin. "Gomen, Tomoyo-san. I'll make it up to you, okay?" she added, her hands in a prayer position. Tomoyo just shook her head.

"All right. Do take care you two", was all she could say. Sakura went to her and hug her for the last time.

"Thanks dear cousin".

"You are always welcome", was all the raven haired lass could say. Sakura's emerald eyes turned to Eriol.

"See you tomorrow then Eriol-kun. Bye to both of you", Sakura added, holding Syaoran's hand.

"Sayonara", the two said in unison. The two looked at each other then shyly looked away. After a moment's pause and realizing that Sakura and Syaoran had left, Tomoyo cleared her throat before speaking. "I-I think I'll go and get some cakes". When she was about to leave, Eriol was quick enough to grab her hand. "H-Huh?" A smile was formed on his lips as she turned around to face him.

"I guess I should be thankful that Sakura and Syaoran left for I want to spend this moment with you…just for a while", Eriol began. He freed her hand as Tomoyo slowly went to him and hug him. Dumbfounded for a while, his arms went around her waist, bringing her close.

"I miss you…"she said shyly, her voice almost fading but still he could hear her. He smiled when she said that.

"I miss you too. So much, in fact". He was wondering if this is the right time to tell her how he feels. But when she looked at him with that smile again he forgot what he wanted to tell her.

"I'm glad. Three years is such a long time", Tomoyo added, looking at him. Eriol nodded to what she said. He lifted her chin and said, "I've waited for this day to come".

"H-Huh? What-"before she could finish what she wanted to say his lips fell on hers. Demanding, urging, exploring. Pouring out his feelings through this kiss, how he missed her so bad. For three years. Three years of longing for her.

_I guess my confession could wait until tomorrow,_ Eriol thought as he realized that Tomoyo's arms were around this neck. _For now, I want to enjoy this moment._ His arms on his waist, pulling her closer, wanting to feel her, wanted to know that this is not a dream. _Please tell me this is real. I don't ever want to wake up._ He was lost in a kiss. His confession to her already forgotten.

~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo visited their school the next day. She saw the stage where Eriol, Syaoran, and Yamazaki would perform. Many people, especially girls, were waiting for the three to perform. Leaning on the tree, she recalled how he kissed her yesterday. As if he was telling her something through that kiss._ He couldn't be in love with me right? I mean, I know he would never be in love with me._ A sigh escaped from her as she absently touched her lips. _Does this mean I just let him kiss me for kicks?_ Before she could argue with herself she heard Sakura's voice. "There you are Tomoyo!" she looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Sakura, you're here at last. Can't wait to see them perform", Tomoyo said as she saw Eriol, Syaoran, and Yamazaki come up on stage.

"Actually we left earlier yesterday because I want the two of you could spend time together", the Card Mistress said. Tomoyo stiffened to what she said and turned to her cousin.

"Hontou ni?" her cousin just nodded.

"Did Eriol-kun say something to you?" the raven haired shook her head in dismay. "Something important?" another shook of her cousin's head.

"He just…well…"Tomoyo's cheeks flushed recalling their shared kiss. But before she could tell Sakura an excuse, Eriol announced something.

"It's the Sakura Festival after all. I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves". The girls go wild as Eriol spoke. Tomoyo laugh when she saw their reaction.

"No wonder the girls love him".

"Told you", Sakura said with a wink.

"Anyway, we hope that you'll love this song that we're going to sing right now. This song is dedicated to the girl that I've been waiting for so long, for three years". Girls were whispering already, wondering who that girl is. Tomoyo was somewhat dumbfounded and Sakura hid a smile. "Hope through this song she'll realize how much I love her". His fingers began to play the piano as he sang the song that they've been practicing for a while.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_It was their graduation ball and a few days from now Tomoyo's gonna leave Japan. She excused herself to Sakura that she'll be going out in the garden to get some fresh air. She sighed heavily when she reached the gardens. She couldn't believe she'll leave Japan…leave her friends…leave him. She shook her head mentally as if forgetting the pain. "You are not enjoying". Turning around, she saw Eriol, a wry smile on her face._

"_Of course I am", she replied but Eriol knew her to well that he let it passed this time. She was so beautiful. Wearing an off shoulder purple gown, the gown clung to her body in perfection. Her hair was hung lose and a purple head band she wore on her head. The moon's light shining down on her. He never saw such beauty before and she was really beautiful especially tonight. He went to her and bowed down._

"_Since you are leaving, mind if I have this dance my lady?" Eriol asked. The music could be heard from the inside and Tomoyo gave a slight laugh._

"_I'm sorry my lord but I'm not good on the subject called dancing". He took her hand, his other hand on her waist. "E-Eriol-kun matte-"_

"_Then I have to teach you then", he replied with a teasing smile. "You'll see that I teach very well". She returned his teasing smile._

"_As you wish maestro". And he danced with her, savoring the moment. Never forgetting this night that he was dancing with an angel. An angel he has learned to love but still couldn't tell her how he feels._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Tomoyo was leaving that day. Her bodyguards were waiting for her, carrying her bags. Sakura was crying so bad that Tomoyo doesn't know what to do. "I'll be back someday Sakura-san", Tomoyo said gently._

"_D-Demo…it would be a long time Tomoyo", Sakura replied. Her cousin sighed._

"_I promise you, I'll be back". Sakura looked at her, hope in her eyes._

"_You keep that promise?" Tomoyo gave a slight laugh._

"_You know I do, dear cousin"._

"_Ojou-sama, the plane will leave in ten minutes", her bodyguard Ai reminded. Tomoyo looked at Ai and smiled._

"_I'm coming Ai". She looked at the entrance at the airport hoping that he would come. "Guess I'm hoping too much", she thought. She looked at Sakura and Syaoran and gave a wry smile. "I'm leaving now"._

"_You are not going to wait for Eriol?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo shook her head sadly. "Tomoyo-"_

"_Tell him to take care always. And may he find the right girl someday", she said with a wink. She hugged Sakura and Syaoran and turned away from them. Just when she was a little bit far from the two, someone grabbed her hand. "H-Huh?" she turned and the person pulled her in an embrace. She was somewhat shock. Eriol was here. She could hear his ragged breathing in her ear. "E-Eriol-kun…"_

"_I-I just want to say…"he released her and looked intently in her eyes. "That I'm going to wait for you. When you get back I want to tell you something". A smile formed at her lips as she touched his face. He savors the moment of her gentle touch. "Tomoyo…"_

"_I'll wait for that day then". She kissed his cheek and whispered to his ear. "Till then…Eriol Hiiragizawa". She turned away quickly, not wanting him to see her tears. She knew he could never love him like the way she did._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_For I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_For I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find, _

_You're impossible to find…_

_~*~*~*~*~_

The crowd cheered after Eriol sang the song. "Thank you for listening. Do enjoy the Sakura Festival", he began. Syaoran and Yamazaki gave him a high five. "Thanks guys", he added as they went down the stage.

"It was a nice song you chose Eriol. The crowd did go wild", Yamazaki began.

"You mean the girls go wild", Syaoran corrected. Eriol gave a slight laugh. "Anyways, see you around Yamazaki. Eriol and I will go to where Sakura and Tomoyo are", he added. Yamazaki was shocked.

"Tomoyo's here?" the two nodded. "You didn't tell me!"

"I think she won't leave…just yet", Eriol replied. _Not until I tell her how I feel._

"Give my regards to her. I have a date with Chiharu. See you around guys", Yamazaki said with a wave.

"See you Yamazaki", the two said in unison as they went to where the girls are.

"Another band is performing", is what they've heard from Sakura. "I didn't know that".

"I think there are five bands that will perform today", Syaoran said as Sakura and Tomoyo turned to look at him. "Hi". His girlfriend hugged him. "Whoa!"

"You were great back there", she whispered in his ear. He had an evil smile on his lips.

"Thanks, so does Eriol. He was the one singing the song anyway", he added. Tomoyo wanted to tell Eriol that she liked their performance but was too shy to ask because of what he announced back there.

"So shall we go to the festival?" Sakura asked as she looked at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Hai", the two said in unison. Eriol looked away, scratching his cheek, as Tomoyo cleared her throat and looked the other way. Their faces were flushed. Sakura and Syaoran gave a slight laugh. "Then let's go".

~*~*~*~*~

They arrived at the shrine as they saw many stalls. Sakura's eyes looked to every food stalls. "I wanna try all the food!" Sakura exclaimed. Her eyes turned to Tomoyo and Eriol. "Excuse us for a while you two, but Syaoran and I will go food hunting".

"Food hunting?" Syaoran asked, somewhat dazed. But he was already dragged by his girlfriend. Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.

"Those two…"she left her sentence hanging as Eriol dragged her hand and started walking. "W-Where are we going Eriol-kun?"

"Some place private", he replied. Her cheeks reddened. "Don't worry you'll like this place. You'll see". She just let him dragged to that place where he would take her.

~*~*~*~*~

She was somewhat shocked when he brought her to the lake. "Kirei neh", Tomoyo said softly, looking at the moon.

"Hai. Kirei", he replied then told her what he really wanted to tell her. "Tomoyo about what I said a while ago…"she slowly faced him, her eyes smiling. "I wanted to tell you three years ago that I've loved you but I don't want you to be bothered by my feelings. I was waiting for you to return and tell it to you when you get back".

"I remember what you told me in the airport that you were going to tell me something when I get back", she said as she slowly went to him. "You wanted to tell me how you feel", she added, a teasing smile on her lips.

"W-Well, I'm not really good at expressing how I feel that's why I let it out in a kiss", he admitted, cheeks flushed. Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.

"I thought it was just for kicks". Eriol looked at her like I-don't-believe-you-look. "W-Well I really thought it was that".

"I would never do that, if you want to know. How did that enter your mind for heaven's sake?" she shrugged as she was playing with her hair.

"Probably because you never told me why you always kiss me", she replied. He lifted her chin using his thumb.

"I would never do that". A blush crept to her cheeks because he was close. "I can understand if you couldn't love me like you did three years ago". She chuckled on what he said. "N-Nani?"

"Did you really think that I'll stop loving you even if I transferred to another place?" she asked, her hands on his collar. "You're wrong Eriol Hiiragizawa. I still feel the same way towards you after three years. I-love-you". A smile formed on his lips when he heard that from her.

"I love you so much Tomoyo Daidouji", he said gently. He bends over, kissing her softly. Finally he had told her how he feels as fireflies surrounded them in the dark. He knew he had found the girl he could share his love with…forever.

End

Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter is long. I couldn't help it. It had to be long. Don't want to write until chapter four. I need to finish my To Be With You story. Waaaa….till then guys. Thank you for reading First Kiss, Last Hug. Hope the ending was okay. XD


End file.
